You've Run Out Of Luck!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. While there are a lot of good things that are now the case, the problem is that Quicksilver continues to be a blight upon everyone's life, and, the first chance they get, Toad, Blob, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch decide to teach him a very harsh lesson in order to make him stop being such a jerk. Recommended if you hate Pietro!


Hi, everyone! It's been quite some time since I last wrote a fic for X-Men: Evolution! But now I'm doing one once more.

Out of all the Brotherhood members who weren't the two leaders, I always thought Quicksilver was the worst.

You know, being someone who once abandoned his friends and sister despite how they all managed to survive, as well as being a coward and all, along with plenty else that makes him the most rotten and unlikable of the five.

So, in this story, I have it so that, during the course of a week, he gets his via the antics of one member of the Brotherhood or another, and in ways most hilarious.

What will happen at the end of that week, and what will it mean for everyone else?

Only one way to find out, and that's by reading this fic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place two months after the series finale.

Part of what you'll see his fellow Brotherhood members do to him were inspired by the comic strip "Peanuts" and the movies "Happy Gilmore" and "Meet The Parents". I think you'll be able to tell which ones of them on both counts when you read this.

If you really hate Quicksilver's guts, then my GOD, is this ever the story for you!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to X-Men: Evolution.

You've Run Out Of Luck!

Currently, there was a problem within the Brotherhood house thanks to one of its members, and it wasn't the boss lady Mystique(who had, ironically, redeemed herself after a long, long while of good deeds and plenty else that helped her right her wrongs, staying in disguise to make sure not to have her cover blown the whole time, of course, and now, at this point, was laying low until it was the best time to do what was to be her best bet relating to everything about her past, all while keeping in mind that, while she may have done a lot of things wrong, she never replaced Rogue or Kurt's memories, and she didn't mean to drop the latter when he was a baby after Magneto, who also had maltreated Mystique herself when she was his sub-commander, had turned him into the furry hybrid he is now, in order to keep up hope).

It wasn't Scarlet Witch, either(though she was more furious at Magneto than ever after Toad bravely revealed the truth to her and she got back her memories, both thanks to this and the help of her powers, even if she also thanked Toad for his courage despite also kicking him in the gut, all just two days ago), nor was it the aforementioned Toad(who was relieved and glad he at least got something good out of what he told Wanda and what it resulted in, especially since he himself disliked Magneto plenty).

It wasn't Avalanche or Blob, and especially the former, since he'd found a way to make it so that he and Shadowcat could keep together as boyfriend and girlfriend after all, this being all during the time that the Brotherhood made their peace with the X-Men, though not in a "making friends of former foes" kind of way, and vice versa.

Oh, no. It was Quicksilver who was causing the problem, and said problem was as follows.

Even after what he'd helped do to take out Apocalypse, Pietro still wouldn't stop being so obnoxious, rotten and self-centered, and it was causing everyone else he lived with to become nothing short of livid, especially Wanda and Lance.

That, and he kept on pulling stunts that he used his speed to try and get either one or more of his fellow Brotherhood members blamed for, or, alternatively, one of the X-Men, especially Kitty, since Pietro was well aware of how much Lance loved her and vice versa.

While this invariably ended of the ones he'd framed being cleared of their charges after the real culprit was found out, and while, from the time that Apocalypse was defeated to now, it was a great sign for mutants and normal humans alike that the latter were finally learning to accept them and even those who hated them most were forced to admit how they were unjust in loathing them(long, complex story as to how this came to be so, but I digress), the fact was that Quicksilver just wouldn't stop.

Just as he wouldn't stop running unless he felt like it, he wouldn't stop performing these deplorable stunts. Finally, on Saturday night, the whole Brotherhood was visited by Mystique, who knew that it was safe to pay a visit to them on a dark night as long as she played her cards right, and she did so here.

Mystique informed them: "Lance. Fred. Todd. Wanda. Pietro."

She gave the last one she mentioned a glare, being one of many who knew about his little tricks, and after shooting him this dirty look, she continued: "I am going to be very absent tomorrow, and for the whole of the week that starts tomorrow, for that matter. I've got a lot to do and I must lay as low as possible to do it, so I need to tell you this now instead of tomorrow morning. I want you all to take care of things here the way that I usually make sure they are, and I do not want any monkey business in any place. Not here, not in Bayville High, not in the X-Mansion, nowhere. Are we clear on that?"

"We sure are, boss lady!" Toad said.

"We hear ya loud an' clear!" Blob stated.

"No problem!" spoke Lance.

"Of course!" put across Wanda.

But after Pietro told the blue woman: "You can count on us!" Mystique gave him a very nasty death glare and told him the following words.

"I do not trust you after all you've done for the past couple of months, Pietro. No more than Rogue or Kurt trusted me when they finally decided enough was enough even longer ago than that and, chances are, still do now. In fact, I am going to have the other ones here, your sister or otherwise, keep a close eye on you at all times during this week that I'm gone."

The others were suddenly happy as hell, and Toad said: "You hear that, Pietro? We're gonna be your babysitters, yo!"

"Guess you'll have your first big sister babysitting just now, huh, bro?" Wanda asked mockingly.

"OOOOOH, this time we're in charge'a you, instead of you bossin' us around thanks ta Magneto makin' you leader!" Blob laughed.

"We're gonna relish this big time, Pietro," said Lance, "and you can't run away from how we're now in charge of your ass!"

Quicksilver opened his eyes widely and exclaimed: "Mystique, you can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack." Mystique said, before adding in: "Now, I am getting out of here and none of you will see me until the Sunday morning that is to follow this Sunday night. I've just decided to make myself scarce even earlier. Do NOT get out of line, Pietro. I'm only warning you once. And if he pulls so much as ONE SMALL MONKEYSHINE, I want you all to tell me when I'm back."

"Gladly!" Avalanche told her, and after Mystique responded: "Glad to hear it." she turned herself into a raven(just like her first name is Raven, HA!)and flew off into the dark.

Quicksilver became irate and bitter, but Wanda say: "Hey, cheer up, Pietro! We can think of all sorts of fun things to do with you during this week, and with your speed, it'll be easy as pie to make them the best that they can be."

"Oh, really?" asked Pietro sharply. "Like what?"

"Like some games an' sports that, oddly enough, we just thought of right off of the top of our heads!" Blob replied.

"Is that a fact?" Pietro snorted before going: "Well, coming from a big, dumb, fat oaf like you, I hardly think it's going to be any fun, but I guess I'll play it your way, both figuratively and literally, for now, but only because I have no choice unless I'm going to be nailed by Mystique, which will result in God only knows what the hell kind of punishment I'll receive if I don't behave myself."

"Smart move, Pietro, my man!" Toad told him, and Avalanche let him know: "And we know which ones of us will do what sports game on what day, though some will require the X-Men to make it work, unfortunately."

"Oh, great, just when I thought this couldn't possibly get any worse." Quicksilver said, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I'm just going to bed. The sooner this week is over, the better, so I might as well just get some shuteye to start going in that direction."

After he was in bed and asleep, the other Brotherhood members grinned at each other and made clear who would do what to Quicksilver on what day.

When they were done with this, which they of course whispered to one another as quietly as possible, they all went to bed themselves, because the sooner the week in which they'd make Quicksilver's life a living hell and make him pay for the way he'd wronged them all in the past and all else he'd done began, the better.

Okay, so here's how each day went during the week, and who did what to Pietro on it.

SUNDAY

There was a swimming pool volleyball game being played by not only the five members of the Brotherhood, but also Shadowcat(since, even though she was an X-Woman, they needed a sixth member and she was in love with Lance as much as he was in love with her), and it was against X-Men members Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Spyke and Wolfsbane.

Though the X-Side won by a very narrow margin and Shadowcat went back to them immediately after that and giving Lance a kiss, much to his pleasure, Quicksilver decided he would show what a sore loser he was by throwing the ball, which he had gotten his hands on just now via swimming rapidly towards it, via giving it an extra hit and making it so that it, well, hit Spyke right in the nose, as so to break it.

But Toad saw what he was about to do and thus knew this was the time to do what he'd been planning to do this whole time at one point or another, so he went down into the water, used his being aquatic thanks to what kind of mutant he was to make it so that he launched himself out of the water, with the help of his strength and leaping ability, of course, and smashed the ball right back at Quicksilver after Pietro had thrown it, causing a suddenly scared and stilled Pietro to have no time to try and dodge it before it nailed him in the face and hit him in the nose.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Pietro screamed, and while everyone but the other Brotherhood members looked on in speechless and silent shock, Toad told him: "Maybe we lost despite how we all made the X-Men work for it, but what I just did to you? It's like blood in the water, yo! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

While Quicksilver wailed from his broken, badly bleeding nose: "OAD, OO AFFOLE! I'B GUDDA KILL OO POR DIS THA FIRF CHATH I GETH!" the other Brotherhood members also burst out laughing, and, following this, the X-Students couldn't help but do so, as well.

"OHP, YOO AW TINK ITH PUNNY?!" Pietro whined. "WED I GEB BY BEVEG OD DOD AB BA RETH OB OO, WELL THEE WHOTH LAFFUG DEN!"

MONDAY

The five Brotherhood members were having a golf game against Iceman, Magma, Boom-Boom, Shadowcat and Cannonball, with Pietro having now recovered from his broken nose and fully back to normal, and, once it was Quicksilver's turn to use a club, he said to the others: "Just watch and learn as I teach you all the ultimate example of how to get a nice, big hole-in-one!"

But, unbeknownst to him, Wanda was, without moving any part of herself, using her powers to make it so that this would not be the case at all, and, in fact, the furthest thing from it imaginable.

It was her turn to do part of what had been planned by her, Toad, Blob and Avalanche, and, inside their minds, the latter three snickered along with her while Quicksilver took the biggest, hardest, fastest swing of anything, golf club or otherwise, that he'd even taken in his entire life, which was saying something, and he missed the ball completely.

He then threw a tantrum, going: "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU LITTLE FUCK OF A FUCKED-UP PIECE OF SHIT BALL! HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS STUPID-ASS SHIT HAVE FUCKING HAPPENED?! I HAD MY GODDAMN AIM PERFECT AND WAS AT FULL FUCKING FOCUS, TOO! FUCK THIS NOISE! FUCK THIS SHIT! THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR AT ALL! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU, BALL! I HATE YOU ALL! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING HIT THAT THING RIGHT THE FUCK INTO THE FIRST HOLE THERE WAS, AND I MOTHERFUCKING MISSED! FUCK THAT!"

During this fit, he was pounding the golf club all over the place and screaming to the sky, and everyone was laughing hysterically, not to mention how they continued to do so after it was over, and Quicksilver cried out what was usually heard from Blob, namely: "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" and, when the laughter from everyone else still wouldn't cease, he howled: "IT ISN'T FUNNY, DAMMIT!"

And, as you might have guessed, Quicksilver's reaction to what had just happened got him driven from the game by Storm, who was in charge of the rules, penalties and all else that went on during a golf game that was to be taken watch of.

"Looks like Quicksilver ended up in the rough, yo!" quipped Toad, and Blob then put in: "Damn right, Toad! An' it looks like he feels as though he just got himself a triple bogey! Fate really did flip him the birdie here!"

TUESDAY

Blob convinced Quicksilver to have a track race with Nightcrawler, since the furry X-Man's teleportation ability made him even with Quicksilver's speed and so it would be a very interesting, unique and new kind of race, and so, after Nightcrawler heard of the challenge from Rogue and accepted it, they got onto the race track in front of Bayville High and everyone who had come to see it was in the stands to watch them perform their version of a track race.

While it was a very intense, high octane, high velocity and pulse pounding race from start to finish, with Kurt teleporting all around the track and Pietro zooming all around it, the time that would make it so that the one who crossed the line that they both saw closely in front of them was the winner ultimately came after so, so many laps.

Just as it seemed that Quicksilver was about to win, telling Nightcrawler: "Get ready, fuzzy boy, because you're about to be embarrassed as hell in front of umpteen loads of people!" Blob, who was watching the race itself close up to the track(though outside of the track, of course)along with Toad, Scarlet Witch and Avalanche, did a subtle stomping of his foot which was just enough to cause a small seismic wave that caused Pietro to trip and fall over while going: "Huh? WHOA-OH-OH-OH-OH! UUUUUHHHHHH!"

Pietro landed flat on his face, and Nightcrawler teleported over the line to win the race, and, just after the crowd was finished laughing at Quicksilver like there was no tomorrow, they all switched to cheering for Kurt, and the latter, after he'd absorbed all of the cheering like he was a sponge, told Quicksilver: "Vell, it looks as if you've tripped at ze finish line, Pietro! Literally along vith metaphorically!"

His own laughter now erupted, and so did that of Fred, Wanda, Todd and Lance, and Quicksilver was going red both from feelings of soreness from hitting the ground with his face, indignity and rage.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN?! I WAS RUNNING JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO, AND THE FUCKING TRACK STAYED JUST THE WAY IT WAS, DAMMIT!" he exploded.

WEDNESDAY

Avalanche had invited Quicksilver over to the football field during the time it was empty at night, and it was for the reason he spoke of like you'll read below.

"Say, Quicksilver," he told him, "you're probably wondering why I brought us here. It's because, given your speed, what I'm suggesting we do here for some fun is right up your alley!"

"Why do you say that? And what's with that football, anyway?" Pietro said, and, indeed, Lance had brought along a football for what he'd invited Pietro to the football field for.

"It's very simple, really." Avalanche replied, adding: "I'll hold the football right here, near the goalpost that you see above me, and you go all the way back to that other goalpost, after which you'll come running up and kick it! It'll be like you're a kicker on one football team or the other, only in a lone wolf kind of way!"

"You know, that sounds awesome!" said Quicksilver, and then he dashed over to the other goalpost, saying: "Tell me when you're ready, Lance!"

Lance chuckled inside of his brain and then made it so that his powers would, albeit in an inconspicuous way, rock the ground and the way he held the ball alike so that, once Pietro reached the point where he could kick the ball, he'd subvert that being the case in the best and funniest way possible.

Subsequently, Lance called over to where Pietro was: "Okay, Pietro! I'm ready!"

It took only a second for Quicksilver to get to where the ball was, but just as he tried to kick it, Lance's use of his powers made it so that he pulled the ball away, and, as he flew high up into the air, Pietro screamed: "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

In the next few moments, he landed flat on his back and Avalanche laughed like a hyena just after he said: "This should teach you how to back off, especially with how you really did fall for this trick and showed that the sky really is the limit, though this was still good…FOR ME!"

Quicksilver yelled: "WHAT THE FUCK?! THE GROUND WAS EXACTLY THE WAY IT WAS, AND NOTHING CHANGED ABOUT ANYTHING WHATSOEVER! THIS IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE, GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GODDAMN GOING ON HERE?!"

THURSDAY

"Hey, Quicksilver, wanna play some two-man baseball wit' me, it bein' wit' me as the pitcher an' you as the batter?" asked Blob, and, although Pietro was still plenty steamed about how the race Fred suggested he take part in with Nightcrawler somehow(in his mind)caused him to fall over and lose at the last second despite how he was about to win, he didn't see any problem with what Blob was offering.

"Sure! Why not?" Pietro responded, and so, waiting until they could go to an empty baseball field, they made their way there and Blob got onto the pitcher's mound with his glove and ball, while Quicksilver got near home plate with his bat.

"Okay, Freddy-boy! Start pitching!" let loose Quicksilver. "I should warn you, though, my speed is going to do a lot of nailing the ball here, and in fact won't miss a thing! So get ready for a lot of balls coming your way and your gut having to do a lot of work!"

"Not a problem for me." said Fred, and he tossed the ball at Quicksilver, who then swung the bat super-fast and nailed the ball, but it just ricocheted off of Fred's belly after it hit him there and, to Pietro's surprise, went flying right back at him even faster than it had sailed at Fred's paunch.

Pietro didn't even have time to blink, let alone dodge, before the ball nailed him square in his left eye and he fell over like a sack of wheat, screeching, yowling and crying hysterically as he clutched hard and rubbed frantically what was now a badly swollen black eye, with Blob laughing boomingly following Fred's words of: "Looks like ya kept your eye on the ball too much an' caused it ta keep itself on you! Talk about a screamin' line drive here! Man, oh man, did ya ever just strike the fuck out big time! I guess our batter just became a broken ladder! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MY EYE!" bellowed Quicksilver as he kept rubbing his swollen black eye and had endless tears coming out of that and his right eye, and then he burst out: "WHY IS ALL OF THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! HAVE I JUST TAKEN ON A FUCKING CURSE OR SOMETHING?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

FRIDAY

"Hey, Pietro!" Toad said to Quicksilver.

"Hey what, Todd?" Quicksilver asked snippily.

"You've had a tough week so far, so how about I make it better for you by having us go bowling? You wanna do that?" Todd asked.

Pietro thought about it for a second, and he couldn't see any problem with bowling in spite of how he now hated even the thought of volleyball, golf, track, football and baseball, the latter especially, since his left eye had just barely gotten back to normal, and then with only the help of his speed combined with Wanda's magic.

"All right. Sounds great." he said, and Toad nodded: "I knew you'd say yes. Let's get going, yo."

Once they were at the bowling alley, Todd and Pietro found their lane, and Toad went first, scoring himself a perfect strike.

"Hell yeah! Let's see ya top that, yo!" Toad told Quicksilver, and, as Pietro gloated: "Oh, I'll top it, all right!" Toad used his tongue along with the rest of his mouth to coat all of Pietro's ball but the finger gripping holes with slime, and, just as Pietro finished his boasting with: "I don't care if you just achieved a strike! I'm gonna get a strike beyond a strike, with how fast and effortlessly I do so!" Todd was done and backed away.

Quicksilver then put his fingers in the three holes on the ball and made it roll down the lane, but, as Pietro, to his surprise and confusion, saw a long trail of green slime down the center of the lane as his ball hit the pins for a perfect strike, the pins went flying backwards towards him thanks to how the slime had made them very slippery once the ball hit.

As Quicksilver was battered with the pins, going: "E-YAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" as it happened, Toad told him: "Oh, you just got yourself a perfect strike, all right! And now the pins strike you! You just got pinned, and PONED, too! And I've got a feeling you're gonna start BALL-ing in just a few seconds now!"

Pietro fell backwards onto two tables and three chairs, knocking them over as they hit the floor along with him, and Toad was laughing his ass off as much as the others who saw it were, in addition to how Quicksilver was writhing in pain and squeezing out: "TOAD…YOU LITTLE SLIME…YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SLIME…I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU THE FIRST CHANCE I GODDAMN GET…"

"Yeah, and fire's cold!" Todd managed to push out through his endless, uproarious laughter. "This might be bowling, but baseball could be applied to it, too! After all, we just saw you be in the position where you are made to BATTER UP! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

SATURDAY

By now, Quicksilver hated even hearing the word "sport" from anyone, but when he saw his sister approach him, he heard her say: "Pietro, you've had such a tough, horrible week. And, although I know you really, really hate games like the ones you've been playing, why don't I give you one game where you're sure to excel and not be hurt or humiliated like you've somehow been for the past six days? Like a tennis game with me?"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! I…" Pietro began, but then he said: "Wait a second…you're trying to comfort me, and are my sister, and a tennis match would make us even, not to mention how you obviously intend for me not to get hurt and actually have some fun for a change and could mix your magic with my speed…yeah, we should do it. All the others have brought me hell, but I suppose that this one won't."

"Delightful, dear brother!" Wanda said, and she and Quicksilver got the equipment and ball they'd need for their match, then she teleported them both to an empty tennis court, and, as soon as they had their racquets in hand, Wanda heard Pietro say: "Okay, sis, I'm ready when you are!"

With that, Wanda made her serve, and her brother zoomed forward to hit the ball, and, as soon as Wanda used her powers to get her to the ball fast enough to hit it back, she also used her mutant powers to make sure that it not only flew right back at Quicksilver, but his sister's hit had also been aimed towards his solar plexus and it sailed right into it, ramming him there as if it were a train and knocking the wind out of him on the spot.

'E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pietro went out, and he then fell on over onto the ground, unable to get up or do anything about the excruciating agony that he was now in.

As he heard Wanda walk over to him, still holding her racquet while he'd dropped his own on the spot at the instant the ball hit his solar plexus, he also heard her say: "You know, Pietro, this is excellent retribution and superb punishment for how many atrocities you've committed over the years. Indeed, all the hideous things that you've done are well paid for in full now, and you got served up your consequences along with how all that you've been put through by Todd, Fred, Lance and myself for the past week serves you right for being such a jerk, such a prick, such an asshole, whatever the hell you wanna fucking call it."

Quicksilver began sobbing his eyes out, now realizing that none of these were in any way coincidental, and that his sister and the three guys he shared a house with had indeed set him up, in addition to being furious and broken at the same time.

After all, he previously thought that it was just Toad and Blob who'd deliberately done part of these awful things to him, twice with Toad, once with Blob.

But now he saw that it had involved Avalanche and Scarlet Witch, his own sister, as well.

"WANNA…YOOB ERAYIG BICH…OW CUD OO…BY ODE ISTER…WHYB…" he gasped out through the torture he felt in his frontal torso.

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson, Pietro, and we were just the ones to do it, not to mention these were just the ways to teach you said lesson. I sure as hell hope it's sunk in by now, because otherwise we're going to think of a punishment twice, if not thrice, as horrible as this one the next time we get the chance." Scarlet Witch replied.

Able to see that he had no choice but to stop pulling the crap he'd been pulling repeatedly in the past, and knowing that he had to lie when Mystique returned so that he'd not get cruelly pummeled in some other way by the others he lived with when they got the chance by saying that he behaved himself, which he could tell that they would also say, he whimpered: "…okay…okay…I get it…no more…I've learned my lesson…please…"

Wanda used her powers to make sure he was being sincere, and indeed he was, as she would find out from them.

"Okay, then. Don't you ever step out of line again. Understand?" Wanda said.

After her brother answered: "…yes…yes…of course…I've already told you…I've learned my damn lesson…" she used her powers to restore him to normal and get him back up on his feet.

"We both know how this is going to go from here, and so do Lance, Fred and Todd." she said as she pointed her right index finger at him, and Pietro nodded sheepishly.

Once Mystique returned on Sunday, though disguised as a beautiful woman in very dignified clothes, all five of the Brotherhood members in front of her told her the lie that all of them had agreed to after Quicksilver had been put through the hell that he deserved, and then she responded in the way you'll now see.

"Excellent. Most splendid, indeed. I am glad that you managed to behave yourself, Pietro, and I'm assuming you will do so from now on."

"Oh, yes. Believe me, I was taught a lot by their being in charge of me." Quicksilver said as Toad, Scarlet Witch, Blob and Avalanche nodded.

Mystique nodded in approval, and in the next few weeks, things got increasingly better, even to the point of everyone who didn't know about it before, including Rogue and Kurt, learning of both Mystique's righting of her wrongs and how she'd kept a low profile until she knew when it was best to show herself in true form.

Though everyone, especially Rogue and Kurt, had a struggle with whether or not to grant Mystique a second chance, and, in Rogue and Kurt's cases, another chance at being their mother, it in the end turned out wonderfully on all counts and things would continue to go just as wonderfully from here in everyone's case, even Pietro's, since Quicksilver now knew better than to misbehave as he'd been doing for a very long time before.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Rate and review, please, especially those who hate Quicksilver!


End file.
